landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)
Plated Sharptooth and Sister Giganotosaurus are a male and female Giganotosaurus ''(a brother and sister Giganotosaurus)'' who appeared in ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' as the principle "Sharptooth" villain, though Plated Sharptooth wasn't introduced until well into the film. Plated Sharptooth was age 18 and Sister Giganotosaurus was age 16. Sister Giganotosaurus was in grade 10 but Plated Sharptooth was in grade 12. They both died as high school ages. The first one (Sister Giganotosaurus) was killed at age 16 but the second and last Giganotosaurus (Plated Sharptooth) got killed at age 18 in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Plated Sharptooth was first seen (although the scene where Sister Giganotosaurus's death was not seen because only Plated Sharptooth was seen after Sister Giganotosaurus's death) emerging from some trees on the island. He soon found Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden them, whereupon they fled in terror and blamed them for killing his sister or mate (Sister Giganotosaurus). As he gave chase, they tried to escape him by hiding under a giant rock. However, he simply nudged the rock out of the way and resumed the pursuit, which continued until they reached a cliffside on the edge of the island, where he had the children cornered. As he was about to eat them, Chomper came to his friends' aid and bit him on his tail. He attempted to kill Chomper in response, but Chomper dodged, and Plated Sharptooth bit his own tail instead, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he cried out in pain. As Plated Sharptooth was about to resume his assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents showed up and before engaging him in a fierce fight, Daddy Sharptooth and Mama Sharptooth corrected him; telling him that it was really them who killed Sister Giganotosaurus (Plated Sharptooth's sister and mate), not Littlefoot and his friends although he thought it was Littlefoot and his friends who killed Sister Giganotosaurus. Plated Sharptooth proved a formidable enemy as he engaged his opponents, slashing at Papa Sharptooth's face with his finger claws and incapacitating Mama Sharptooth by cutting her leg with his toe claws. Papa Sharptooth then re-engaged him and eventually managed to knock him off the edge of the cliff, sending him plummeting into the Big Water below. He swept Chomper off with him in the process, but Littlefoot rescued the little T-Rex and the two boys resurfaced just as Plated Sharptooth got caught in the current and washed away. He presumably drowned offscreen, somewhat similar to the fate of the Original Sharptooth in the first movie and similar to Dinosaur (the Disney film released in May 2000). There may were two Giganotosauruses although this mentions only one Giganotosaurus. Sister Giganotosaurus is also a female sharptooth like Mama Sharptooth but was not seen in the movie. However his dead body was not seen when he drowned. Sister Giganotosaurus was the first Giganotosaurus who was killed by Daddy Sharptooth who sacrificed himself in a cave disaster but Plated Sharptooth is the second and last one who was killed in a fight with Mama Sharptooth and Daddy Sharptooth. Daddy Sharptooth and Mama Sharptooth knocked him off the edge of the cliff and when Littlefoot said "Stay in the stillwater" to Chomper, Plated Sharptooth got washed away and drowned in the deep sea. The first one (Sister Giganotosaurus) was killed by Daddy Sharptooth but Plated Sharptooth (the 2nd and last Giganotosaurus) was killed in the end with a brawl on Mama Sharptooth and Daddy Sharptooth and they told him that they killed his sister or mate (Sister Giganotosaurus), not Littlefoot and his friends before starting the fight. The female Giganotosaurus was either not a character, an unseen character, or she was killed by Daddy Sharptooth who almost sacrificed himself in a cave disaster. Daddy Sharptooth was trying to save his family- Mama Sharptooth and Chomper and as well as the Rhamporynchus family-the mother and babies (who were also in the film seen after the death of the first Giganotsaurus). When his sister and mate (Sister Giganotosaurus) was killed by Daddy Sharptooth, she would've took Daddy Sharptooth along with her. Daddy Sharptooth would have sacrificed himself along with her but he still stayed alive even though the first Giganotosaurus (Sister Giganotosaurus) managed to bring him with her after Daddy Sharptooh crashed her in rocks and himself too. Category:Villains Category:Sharpteeth Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists